Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{8^{-3}}{8^{3}}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{8^{-3}}{8^{3}} = 8^{-3-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{8^{-3}}{8^{3}}} = 8^{-6}} $